


Stars in the Sky

by orphan_account



Series: HideKaneWeek2019 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Astrology, Day 3, Fluff, HideKaneWeek2019, M/M, with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Sometimes I just wonder… if this is what you want. Being together. With me?” For how perceptive Hide was – and for how bright and loud and seemingly confident – he was surprisingly insecure.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566736
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Stars in the Sky

Hide wriggled himself into the small space between Kaneki and the back of the couch. He wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s waist, rested his chin on his shoulder, and turned his face just enough to nuzzle Kaneki’s cheek.

Kaneki sighed and tilted his head to look at Hide, who was wearing his ‘please stop reading and pay attention to me’ face. He had a magazine flipped open on the armrest. It was on one of the last pages, featuring horoscopes and love advice.

Kaneki groaned, but marked his page and closed his book. Hide hummed, going from comfortably cuddling Kaneki from behind, to wrapping his arms and legs around him like a koala.

“So _apparently_ we’re not compatible.” Hide jammed a thumb towards the magazine, featuring the 12 zodiacs.

Kaneki huffed, smiling a little. “Because we were born in the same year? Seems kind of silly to me.” Besides, Hide probably already knew that a long time ago, given how much he loved that kind of stuff. “And here you were telling me all about how we were compatible because of our blood types yesterday.” And a week before that, Hide was rambling about the western world’s horoscopes as well. “Is something wrong?”

Hide sagged against him.

Kaneki wasn’t as observant as Hide was, but he could tell when something was bothering him. They were friends since they were kids, and despite how smooth Hide thought he was, Kaneki still knew all his little quirks and tells. Like the way his eyes crinkled, and the light in them faded when he was worried about something. Or the way Hide would rub his index finger and thumb together when he was thinking too hard about something. Or even just the way he set his shoulders.

“I…” Hide mumbled against Kaneki’s shoulder. “Sometimes wonder if this is too good to be true.”

Kaneki slipped out of Hide’s koala-hold and shifted so he could sit beside him and see his face. His mouth was twisted into a grimace, pulling at his scars in a way that had to be uncomfortable. The half-dozen surgeries he had reduced most of the damage, but it couldn’t erase it entirely.

Kaneki reached out, cupping Hide’s scarred cheek. Hide leaned into his touch, expression smoothing.

Kaneki kissed his forehead. “You deserve only the best.” Which, Kaneki was pretty sure wasn’t him. But Hide loved him, and he loved Hide, so he did all he could to make sure Hide was happy.

Hide was everything to him. Worth more to him than all the stars in the sky.

“Sometimes I just wonder… if this is what you want. Being together. With me?” For how perceptive Hide was – and for how bright and loud and seemingly confident – he was surprisingly insecure. “I spent most of my life being in love with you – and now that we’re together… it just seems so hard to believe. Like I’m dreaming or something.”

“If this isn’t real, I never want to wake up.”

Hide huffed a laugh and draped his arms over Kaneki’s shoulders. He rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. “…really?” He said it lightly, but Kaneki could hear the aching undercurrent in his voice.

“Really.” Kaneki kissed the tip of his nose. “If you want to know how much I love you, don’t ask the stars.” Kaneki kissed Hide’s temple. “Ask me. I’ll tell you any time.” A kiss on the cheek. “I love you.” On the jaw. “I love you.” The neck. “I love you.”

Hide squirmed as Kaneki’s lips tickled his neck. He laughed, covering Kaneki’s mouth with his palm. Kaneki just kissed that instead. “Okay. Okay. I get it.” Hide’s eyes were bright with mirth. “I love you too.”


End file.
